powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokai Tsuchigumo
'|妖怪ツチグモ|Yōkai Tsuchigumo|lit. "Dirt Spider"}} is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. He is also called "Dirt Spider Tsuchigumo" in his introductionary credit. Character History Yokai Tsuchigumo was created from a corrupted Sealing Shuriken when it infected an abandoned refrigerator. The Yokai attacked several civilians, trapping them in spider webs and fought AkaNinger, as the Ninninger was nearby eating eggs from an oden cart, with Tsuchigumo battering the Ninninger with his back legs when AkaNinger tried to come in to attack him from behind, and continued to do so until the headstrong AkaNinger headbutted him in the back, freeing himself. By then, the other Ninningers arrived had arrived, but before they could contribute to the fight, Tsuchigumo transformed into a large vortex and inhaled AkaNinger, as well as other things that got caught up in the intense vacuum. While the Ninningers try to battle Tsuchigumo and not place Takaharu in danger, the impatient ninja kept trying to use his Flame Jutsu to no avail, even when the oden cart owner he had met turned out to be Yoshitaka in disguise. Eventually, after teaching the Red Ninninger what happens when he eats all of the items in his oden bowl rather than just the egg, Yoshitaka helped Takaharu out by strengtening the Ninninger's Flame Jutsu with a wind jutsu, this time causing Tsuchigumo severe heartburn. When AoNinger was about to enact a risky plan involving him jumping into Tsuchigumo's mouth when he uses his vortex technique to rescue Takaharu, with KiNinger using a Tree Jutsu to pull them out, Takaharu jumped out at AoNinger, bowling him over, as Tsuchigumo began spitting out the items he had inhaled in pain. Chasing down the Yokai, Takaharu regrouped with the Ninningers, then after the transformation & roll call, AkaNinger jumped into action at the Hitokarage. Once it was down to Tsuchigumo, after AkaNinger reeled himself in to let AoNinger use one of his plans. First, MomoNinger used the Water Jutsu to make a heavy fog roll in, blinding the spider-like Yokai; next, AkaNinger was up to sent up a feint attack by using a shot from the Karakuri Hengen Yumi, which flew in front of the Yokai's face, making Tsuchigumo clear a portion of the mist, only to get nothing and leaving him open to a strike from the back by KiNinger using the Karakuri Hengen Tsume. Clearly confused at the attack as KiNinger vanished back into the mist, this gave AoNinger and ShiroNinger to jump from behind and slash Tsuchigumo's back with their Karakuri Hengen Katana, sending the battered Yokai sprawling for the floor underneath a stadium, and was then defeated by the Ninningers uniting the finishers of their Karakuri Hengen, with MomoNinger and ShiroNinger using the Yumi, AoNinger and KiNinger using the Katana, and AkaNinger using the Tsume to send the attack right at Tsuchigumo. Once Kyuemon enlarges Tsuchigumo, the Ninningers summoned their OtomoNin, with AoNinger coming in with a burst of Drago Fire, KiNinger and MomoNinger coming in with their Dump Makishibi and Byun Shuriken attacks, allowing Shinobimaru to jump in with a flying side kick, then again with a flying knee strike, avoided Tsuchigumo's wild swings, then slammed two palms into his back, but when he grabbed his back, Tsuchigumo's legs quickly slammed into Shinobimaru. Fed up with the attacks, the Yokai fired off his webs, tangling up the OtomoNin. Cackling at the bound state of the OtomoNin, he does not notice AkaNinger using the newly-transformed Nin Shuriken to summon OtomoNin Paonmaru, freeing his allies by sucking up the Yokai's webbing with its trunk and incapacitate the Yokai's support legs by changing into its humanoid form to blast them off. AkaNinger then announces the Shurikenjin Paon formation, forming Shurikenjin Paon, ending Tsuchigumo soon after with the Paon Boomerang and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him as a result, and was claimed by the Ninningers. Post-mortem Tsuchigumo was among the Yokai the Igasaki Ninningers noted to Kinji Takigawa they had destroyed prior to his arrival, making him displeased that he didn't have the chance to defeat them personally as StarNinger. Hyakki Yakou Tsuchigumo was part of a group of 100 revived Yokai that appeared on the day of Hyakki Yakou and were fought by AkaNinger and StarNinger. During the contest between the two Ninningers to defeat the most Yokai, Tsuchigumo was destroyed alongside Kappa by AkaNinger and StarNinger's Ninja Violent Slash and Lightning Rockstar. Video Game appearances Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Tsuchigumo is among the Yokai which appear as enemies fought by the player-controlled Ninningers in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!. Personality to be added Profile *Infection object: Refrigerator *Favourite things: Oden (from a cart) *Favourite place: kitchen *Attack power: 3/5 *Mysterious trick: 3/5 *Gluttony: 5/5 Powers and Abilities ;Webbing :Tsuchigumo can spit huge web strings that entrapped multiple victims. ;Support Legs :Tsuchigumo possessed four legs on it's back that enable him to attack his foes. These legs were armed with knives that oddly somewhat resemble ice skates. They can also stretch. These legs were later destroyed by Paonmaru when Tsuchigumo grew giant. ;Vortex Mode :Tsuchigumo can turn itself into a purple vortex that consume everything in it's path. Almost everything inside him would be covered with spider webs and true to the object his Sealing Shuriken infected, his interior is rather low in temperature. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Tsuchigumo is voiced by Kōzō Dōzaka. His suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes and Trivia *Coincidentally,Kamen Rider Build has a Best Match form - SpiderCooler,which shares the same motifs of Yokai Tsuchigumo. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' See Also *Tsuchigumo, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Tsuchigumo Category:Yokai (Ninninger)